


Just Like an Old-Fashioned Storybook Rhyme

by ThisAintBC



Category: due South
Genre: Banners & Icons, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAintBC/pseuds/ThisAintBC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of S3/S4 icons for sperrywink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like an Old-Fashioned Storybook Rhyme

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sperrywink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/gifts).



> I had a lot of fun making these, even if I think I may have driven a few of my friends a little crazy with all my pestering! Thanks especially to Seascribe, who let me whine at her at all hours of the night; (Thisis)teal (aka hiswasburgundy, aka leoben), my wonderful, wonderful, beta; and to Sperrywink, whose request for S3/S4 icons I was delighted to fill! I hope you like them!

 


End file.
